Un ultimo cuento en el fin del mundo
by Vero Vortex
Summary: Gakuen Las naciones anteponen sus deberes a sus sentimientos. Sería tan bueno sentirse libres y ser como toda persona común... y poder ser felices con quien tanto aman. Multipairing/muchos géneros principal USAxUK.


**Un último cuento en el fin del mundo.**

_**- 0,5: Un cuento **_

Había hace mucho, mucho tiempo, un niño que había escuchado todos los cuentos que existían, contados por las mismas hadas quienes desde el fondo de su diminuto corazón y con los ininterrumpidos latidos que simulaban el zumbido de las abejas, arrullando al pequeño al tiempo de consolarlo en su soledad.

"_Puedes estar rodeado de personas… y sin embargo sentirte tan solo…"_

El pequeño vivía en compañía de sus tres hermanos. Había tenido la mala fortuna de ser el menor de todos, pero su mayor pecado fue el ser diferente a ellos. Fue así que el pequeño siempre era abusado por sus hermanos mayores.

Cada día que pasaba, la soledad y el temor a la crueldad de sus hermanos consumía el corazón del niño, quien con los ojos llorosos y reflejando una profunda tristeza, le había explicado a las hadas el sentimiento tan doloroso que cargaba.

-Niño de dulces ojos cuya pureza es inigualable, nunca pierdas la esperanza de un día encontrar al dueño de tu corazón, mientras tanto sellaremos tus sentimientos en un libro, para que sea tu propia historia de amor, la cual escribirán tú y tu amado.

El niño creció tratando de preservar sus sentimientos para aquel que fuera a amarlo, pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie ocupaba ese lugar.

Fue cuando dejó de creer en cuentos de hadas y el destino le puso en el camino a alguien que dependería de él. De esta forma, el niño que había crecido y escapado de su tierra para encontrar a esa persona especial, dejó atrás todas sus ilusiones de un amor propio de los cuentos de hadas. Así, ese cuento no se escribió y con el pasar de los años el niño, que ya no era un niño, lo iba olvidando poco a poco, hasta que se olvidó por completo del cuento que planeaba escribir y realizar y se dedicó a contarle historias que nacían del fondo de su corazón con un suave susurro al viento, y terminaban con una caricia en los cabellos rubios del niño que más tarde lo heriría con la palabra "Libertad".

"_Mas los cuentos de hadas nunca se quedan inconclusos."_

_**0: Prólogo**_

-Por favor Inglaterra, ¡léeme un cuento!- le rogaba un pequeño Alfred a Arthur, el cual intentaba por todos los medios dormir un poco.

-Es muy tarde América… además ya te leí tres…

-Uno más y ya no te molesto.

-Al…

-Es que me gusta que me cuentes cuentos. ¡Además el otro día le contaste cuatro a Canadá y no me enojé!

-Pero lo golpeaste cuando creíste que no te estaba viendo.

-Porque quiero que me cuentes cuentos solo a mi. A nadie más… - el niño notó que poco a poco perdía a Arthur en el mundo de los sueños.- ¿Inglaterra?

Ya no respondió. Alfred quiso resignarse y dormir, pero no tenía nada de sueño. Se bajó de la cama y decidió andar por la casa, para dirigirse al gran salón en ésta y buscar algo en la estantería.

-De todas formas sé leer… eso creo… - se dijo. Sí sabía leer, pero adoraba escuchar los cuentos de boca de Arthur. Estaba tan encantado con esos relatos en los que la princesa era salvada de su cruel destino por un apuesto príncipe, el cual luego se la llevaba y vivían – Felices para siempre…- murmuró.

Más de una vez se había emocionado viéndose a sí mismo, un poco más grande, en un traje de esos pesados que relucían, empuñando una espada, derrotando a un enorme dragón, rescatando a su princesa y viviendo felices para siempre.

Luego había notado que, si bien la espada le atraía, quería salvar a su princesa con su amor, no salvándola y casi obligándola a casarse con él. Recordó su última pelea con Arthur.

-¿Me vería bien en una armadura de plata?- preguntó una vez mientras observaba las imágenes en los libros.

-¡Lo más que te dejaré usar es una de lata!

-¡Tú no quieres que sea un príncipe!

-¡Los príncipes siempre están en peligro!

-¡Pero es por su princesa!

-¡Ninguna princesa vale tanto!

-¡Si tú fueras mi princesa yo no dudaría dos segundos en salvarte! ¡Así yo fuera a morir!

Cayó en cuenta. Bajo la apariencia de niño que guardaba, latía un corazón más enamorado que nunca.

-Yo quiero… que Inglaterra sea mi princesa…-murmuró el pequeño. – En los cuentos las hadas siempre le cumplen deseos a los niños… yo quiero eso. Que Arthur sea mío, sin importar cuánto tenga que pelear por él…

* * *

_Años más tarde:_

-¿Por qué debo quedarme a dormir en tu casa?

-¡Porque en ningún hotel recibirán a un gordinflón como tú!

-¡No estoy gordo!

-¡Sí lo estás!

Alfred suspiró resignado mientras se sentaba en la cama que Arthur le había dejado. Éste apagó la luz y se dirigió a su habitación.

Alfred pasó los ojos por el techo, intentando buscar algo que lo distrajera. No le gustaba pasar mucho tiempo con Arthur por el mismo motivo: siempre, inevitablemente, le hacía llorar.

-Creo que tengo una maldición…- se dijo cerrando los ojos.- antes sólo podíamos reír cuando estábamos juntos… ahora no importa cuánto me esfuerce yo.- se revolvió un poco en la cama, dando unos cuantos giros y desacomodando las sábanas.- Creo que sé cuál es esa maldición…-dijo.

Lo había escuchado una vez, cuando se había encontrado a un lloroso China mojándose el rostro en el baño, en una de sus tantas reuniones.

-¿Qué sucede China? – Le preguntó.- Hey… ¿es por Rusia no?-el otro asintió lentamente- Rusia siempre nos molesta a todos para que seamos uno con él, mas no debería importarte tanto ya que como nación…

-Ese es el problema-aru…- susurró.

-¿Eh?

-Es nuestra maldición-aru… nunca podremos estar juntos con la persona que amamos… porque somos naciones… y por eso debemos anteponer nuestros deberes a nuestros sentimientos… eso es cruel-aru.

-Quizás… pero no se qué tan malo sea eso.

-Date cuenta-aru… Nunca podremos pasear de la mano con esa persona que amamos, ni siquiera estar cerca de él porque en un momento dado… todo se derrumbaría-aru.

"_Todo se derrumbaría…"_

Cuántas veces lo había visto. El silencioso amor que podía sentirse en las miradas y en las acciones más pequeñas, consumía poco a poco los corazones de los otros. Si, tenían derecho a amar y sentirse amados, pero ante todo tenían el deber, como naciones, de velar por el bien de su población, política, relaciones diplomáticas, etc.

Abrió lo ojos, intentando despejar su mente del recuerdo de todas esas personas tristes, observando desde la lejanía y el anonimato a quien amaban. El único que no parecía ser muy consciente de su posición era Peter, quien no perdía ocasión de irse con Raivis y abrazarse de él. Incluso Raivis era consciente de su situación como país.

_Ni siquiera los niños pueden jugar, deben actuar como adultos..._

* * *

Hubiera dormido, de no ser que escuchó un extraño ruido provenir del ático. Sabía lo pesado del sueño de Arthur, y de lo poco que llegaría a dormir si ese ruido no cesaba.

-Un héroe no le teme a los fantasmas… no le temo a esas cosas porque no existen… yo sé que no existen…- se decía blandiendo el palo de una escoba frente a la puerta del ático. Temblando giró el pomo de la puerta para luego patearla y de un brinco aparecer a la mitad de la estancia.

Nada, solo la luna que se colaba por el ventanal y unas cuantas motas de polvo invadían el lugar.

– Vaya pérdida de tiempo… que mal…- se dijo para luego girarse y encontrarse frente a una gran estantería. Reconoció varios de los libros que Artur le leía y una gran nostalgia envolvió su corazón.

Recorrió con los dedos el lomo de varios libros, recordando la trama principal de cada uno ni bien leía el título.

Entonces su vista se detuvo en uno en específico.

Uno que no había leído nunca antes.

"_**Un último cuento en el fin del mundo."**_

Sacó el libro de la estantería, sopló fuertemente sobre la superficie haciendo que el polvo en ésta formara una nube frete a él.

Abrió el libro en la primera hoja.

Nada…

Pasó las demás hojas.

Segunda.

Tercera.

La mitad.

Y nada.

-Vaya… ¡Qué libro más extraño! – se dijo cerrando el libro. Observó la contratapa.

"_Rompiendo los prejuicios, volaremos juntos a un mundo sin caminos…"_

Alfred lo leyó en voz alta. Y entonces escuchó una voz que se le hizo muy familiar, tanto que creyó le pertenecía en algún tiempo.

- Yo quiero… que Inglaterra sea mi princesa…

Buscó de donde provenía la vocecita y reconoció en medio de algunas cosas, el cuerpo de un niño.

-Hey pequeño… ¿no te da miedo estar aquí?

- En los cuentos las hadas siempre le cumplen deseos a los niños…

-Peque… ven vamos a tomar algo y…

El niño se giró, sonriente, mientras Alfred se reconocía a sí mismo en el pequeño.

Las motas de polvo en el aire comenzaron a brillar. Unas con mayor intensidad que otras, formando luces de distintos colores, algunas saliendo por la ventana y otras girando en torno a Alfred.

-Hora de que esa historia sea escrita.- dijo una luz muy cercana a Alfred, el cual sentía que iba a desmayarse.- Te reencontrarás con la persona que amas, y recuperarán lo que perdieron a medida que acepten sus sentimientos…

La voz se hizo difusa, mientras Alfred sentía que se perdía en algún rincón de su mente.

-Hagamos que sea eso entonces… que la última historia de amor, sea escrita por todos y perdure en la eternidad…

* * *

**1: Mi prometido. **

Con la mirada fija en algún punto fuera del salón. Quería ignorar las voces que escuchaba a su alrededor. ¿Por qué estaba supuesto a aburrirse en ese lugar?

-Buenos días…- escuchó que le decían. Se giró para encontrarse con un joven de rasgos orientales. – Mi nombre es Kiku Honda… y me encargaré de mostrarle la escuela…- dijo sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

El americano se giró con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro. Pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba al más pequeño entablar una conversación.

-Muchas gracias. Eres muy amable.- le contestó.

* * *

Caminaron por la gigantesca escuela, subiendo y bajando incontables gradas, cruzando una serie de pasadizos, pasillos, salones, canchas y jardines.

Observó un grupo de estudiantes mujeres congregarse en un rincón.

-¿Qué pasa ahí?

-Ah… es el club de fans de Francis.

-¿Quién?

-Francis Bonnefoy. Es uno de los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

-Ya veo…

-Tanto él, como Antonio y Gilbert manejan el consejo estudiantil. Los tres son muy populares, son una especie de príncipes…

Alfred se detuvo para observarlo. ¿Príncipe? Si Alfred también lo era… no estaba seguro por qué pero en esos momentos sentía que era eso, algo entre un héroe de películas muy fuerte y un romántico príncipe dispuesto a dar todo por su princesa.

Kiku se sintió cansado por alguna razón. Descansaron a la sombra de un árbol cercano, mientras a sus espaldas podían escuchar los gritos de las admiradoras del francés pidiendo por un poco de atención. Éste se giraba cada tanto para lanzarles un beso y dejar que se acercaran y se abrazaran de sus brazos. Alfred se sintió aliviado de no tener que lidiar con ese tipo de problemas, al menos no por el momento.

-Alfred-san es muy popular con las chicas también.- le dijo Kiku.

-¿Eh?

-He visto su foto como fondo en muchos celulares. Eso puede considerarse como fangirlismo.

-O acoso… - dijo Alfred poniendo los ojos en blanco. Kiku rió por vez primera desde que empezaran a caminar. En un momento dado un estudiante de tez apenas tostada pasó por su lado, rodeando el árbol donde los otros dos descansaban, para acariciar la cabeza de Kiku.

-Hey… hoy me toca cuidar de Neko-san.- le susurró. Alfred pudo notar un suave sonrojo en el rostro del japonés.

-Está bien… Heracles-san…

-Has estado estudiando mucho y no quiero que pierdas tiempo cuidándola, yo soy también su padre.- le dijo para luego retirarse.

Kiku suspiró al tiempo que Alfred lo atacaba con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y ese es tu príncipe particular, ¿no?- le preguntó sonriente.

Kiku se sonrojó a más no poder.

-Heracles –san y yo cuidamos un gatito que encontramos… él es mi compañero de cuarto y guardamos ese, no creo que permitan animales en esta escuela…

-Hmmm… dos personas, un secreto. Suena romántico por donde lo veas. – le dijo aún más sonriente haciendo que a Kiku enrojeciera hasta las orejas.

-A propósito Alfred-san, ¿qué habitación le corresponde?- preguntó aliviado de tener algo con qué cambiar de tema y salir del paso. Mientras ambos se levantaban y dirigían de nuevo hacia los pasillos de la escuela, Alfred rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y luego en su abrigo, .

-Habitación 246 – dijo terminando de desdoblar la hoja de papel.

-Es extraño…- dijo Kiku. Alfred lo miró un poco preocupado.- Las habitaciones con doscientos se encuentran en el patio trasero, un poco alejadas del campus, cruzando el bosquecillo. Casi nadie va por ahí.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues rumoreaban por ahí que muchos estudiantes vieron fantasmas, duendes, e incluso hay una leyenda sobre una bruja. ¿O era brujo?

-Sólo en esta escuela se les ocurre meter brujas, príncipes y duendes de por medio.

-Además…

-¿Hmmm?

-Ahí solamente vive él.

-¿Él? ¿Quién?

Kiku se calló, para recargarse contra la pared de uno de los pasillos, al lado de la ventana.

Alfred notó a los alumnos del consejo estudiantil, que se encontraban cerca, asumir una posición parecida a la de Kiku. El francés que había visto hacía rato, ahora parecía murmurar algo al de su lado, un joven albino, el cuál meneó la cabeza e indicó algo con ésta al último de los tres, quien asintió.

-Él es…

-¿Es?

Los estudiantes seguían caminando por el pasillo, ajenos a lo que parecía ser un secreto de cinco personas, mientras en medio de la muchedumbre y al cual los tres príncipes del consejo estudiantil siguieron con la mirada, un muchacho caminaba abrazando un cuaderno, en actitud sumisa.

Alfred sintió algo llamándolo desde dentro, y el corazón se le paró un segundo cuando ese estudiante lo observó con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Silencio unos segundos. El mismo tiempo que se miraron sin parpadear, ajenos a todos los demás que se habían convertido en sombras con cabello y uniforme.

Entonces Alfred supo que el trío de "príncipes" del consejo estudiantil no observaban al ojiverde, sino a él mismo.

-¡Me llamo Alfred! dijo éste acercándose un poco, haciendo que el otro casi retrocediera un paso mientras arqueaba la espalda y se aferraba más a su libro. Alfred pudo leer "Croquis" en éste. Era un cuaderno para dibujar.

-Ah… un gusto… yo soy Arthur…

Un rayo cruzó su mente. Alfred sintió algo que tradujo como una especie de dejavu. Cuando lo notó, Kiku ya no estaba a su lado, se encontraba con los otros tres estudiantes, quienes parecían preguntarle sobre el extraño que ahora hablaba con Arthur.

-Hey… ¡tus cejas son graciosas!- le dijo.

Como es típico, el barullo de voces cesó justamente en el momento en que el ruido de una cachetada invadió el lugar. Luego el sonido de celulares sacando fotos y estudiantes murmurando.

-¡Eres un idiota!- gritó Arthur para salir disparado del lugar, mientras Alfred se sobaba la mejilla dañada, el trío de consejeros se alejaba dándole la espalda a toda la escena y Kiku lo observaba.

* * *

-Demonios…- se quejaba Alfred aún sobándose la mejilla dañada.- ¡Si que me pegó fuerte! ¡Es tan tsundere a primera vista! ¡auch! ¡Y tenía que ser mi hermosa cara!

Caminaba completamente sólo por el bosquecillo que Kiku le había mencionado. Se alegró de tener buena orientación y suerte, porque rápidamente dio con el lugar que le habían asignado.

-Tachemos "suerte" de mi lista de virtudes…- dijo al ver lo que parecía ser un departamento que a primera vista parecía abandonado y viejo.

Sintió algo de regocijo al acercarse. La pintura estaba vieja pero nada que una nueva mano no arreglaría, los escalones gastados de piedra blanca se encontraban limpios, y al abrir la puerta principal no escuchó el chirrido de bisagras desvencijadas ni una araña le cayó en la cabeza. El lugar, interiormente hablando, estaba como nuevo. Las baldosas brillaban bajo sus pies, las ventanas relucían de limpias y todo estaba completamente ordenado.

Dejó su abrigo en el perchero frente a la puerta, y observó, al lado de éste, un antiguo reloj de péndulo.

-Diabólicamente ordenado, todo en regla y con reloj de péndulo en hora exacta… típico inglés… - dijo sabiendo que tendría compañía en ese departamento. Se dirigió a lo que era una pequeña sala, donde vio un estante lleno de libros, sillones dispuestos en círculo alrededor de una mesa con mantel bordado y dos tazas de té relucientes. Su compañero parecía esperarlo.

-Genial… un freaky de la limpieza… ¡y del bordado!

-¿Hay algo malo con eso?- le preguntaron a su espalda.

Se giró lentamente, reconociendo esa voz y se encontró con el estudiante de las graciosas cejas (no porque le hubiera golpeado dejarían de ser graciosas para él). Se sonrojó ligeramente al verlo bien, una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un sweater negro sin mangas encima de ésta, los pantalones perfectamente planchados y los zapatos brillaban como los azulejos. Lo único que le faltaba era la corbata, la cual era reemplazada por un cuello de camisa generosamente abierto. Se acercó para dejar la caldera que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa y se sentó.

Todo en Arthur era un contraste perfecto con el aspecto agradablemente desordenado de Alfred, quien se veía un tanto torpe incluso en sus movimientos. Arthur sirvió un poco de té en ambas tazas.

-¿Una o dos de azúcar? – le preguntó al americano quien se preguntaba cómo era posible que aparentara tanta tranquilidad y parsimonia luego de haberlo golpeado. Pensó luego que quizás exageraba… pero de todas formas permaneció parado frente a Arthur, quien lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

-No me gusta el té. – le dijo.

-Está bien… entonces yo tomaré éste. – Dijo Arthur para luego echarle dos cucharadas de azúcar a la taza y revolver con la cucharilla. Dio un pequeño sorbo.- ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?

-Porque no soy abuelita para necesitarlo.- contestó Alfred mirando a otro lado sintiéndose majadero, pero aún le picaba el orgullo. Arthur notó el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro al tiempo que Alfred notó que lo miraba. Se giró dándole la espalda. Un punto más a favor de la "excelente" educación americana.

-"¿Qué me está pasando?"- se preguntó Alfred. Se sentía más feliz que enojado. Si bien el orgullo le dolía, le agradaba el carácter suave que el ingles le mostraba en esos momentos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando sintió que acariciaban su mano. Se giró para encontrarse con Arthur, quien suavemente acarició su mejilla para depositar un suave beso en ésta y luego acariciar la mejilla opuesta con los dedos, en un movimiento de abanico.

-Lo siento… pero ya no duele,¿verdad?- le preguntó a Alfred. Éste sólo pudo menear la cabeza, negando.- ¡Qué bueno!

Alfred se encontraba en shock. Había sido tan agradable…

-¡Iré a dar una vuelta!- dijo apartándose de Arthur para caminar rápidamente de vuelta a la salida. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró a Kiku parado, con la mano en alto como a punto de tocar ésta.

-Alfred-san, es un gusto volver a verlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó. Kiku le mostró tres rosas, una blanca, una roja y una azul.

-Escoja una, por favor.- le dijo.

Alfred las observó, la rosa azul era muy peculiar, así que tomó esa. Kiku sonrió levemente para luego estirarle una carta.

-Del consejo estudiantil. Usted acaba de aceptar un duelo contra Francis-kun.

-… ¿Qué?- preguntó mientras se disponía a abrir la carta.

"_Al que el destino comprometió sin que siguiera lo deseara._

_Mañana se llevará a cabo el primer duelo oficial por la persona prometida. _

_Se le pide presentarse en la arena de duelos, en la parte posterior de la escuela."_

-¿¡Qué demonios significa esto!? – Se preguntó temblando y casi desesperado. Arthur apareció sus espaldas.

-Hola Kiku…- saludó para luego fijarse en la carta y la rosa azul- Ah… vas a pelear contra Francis…

-¿Eh?

-Arthur-san, ¿aún no se lo ha dicho?

-Bueno… no he tenido ocasión… pensé que tú ya le habías adelantado algo.

-Yo no sabía que él era la persona escogida. O bueno, no lo creía posible.

-¿¡Alguien me explica algo por favor!? – casi lloró Alfred.

-Usted está comprometido con Arthur-san.- le dijo Kiku sonriente y servicial.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?!

-El destino así lo dispuso, en el momento en que le asignaron éste lugar. Ahora debe defender a su prometido.

-¡¿Que yo estoy qué?! ¡¿Defender a quién?!

-Estamos comprometidos… debes defenderme como mi príncipe.- le dijo Arthur tomando su mano con cuidado. Alfred se sintió en el cielo por una micra de segundo, para volver a la realidad.

-¡Pero yo no soy un príncipe! ¡Y tú distas mucho de ser una princesa! Además… ¿por qué te quieren debatir en un duelo?- preguntó tratando de no tartamudear. Arthur lo miró con ternura.

-Porque… quien se quede conmigo… al final verá su mayor sueño hecho realidad.

-¿Qué?

-Yo tengo el poder de cumplir un solo deseo, sin importar cuán difícil o prohibido sea.

Alfred permaneció mirando el techo, sonriendo estúpidamente, sintiendo cómo Arthur se abrazaba de él y descansaba su cabeza contra el pecho del más alto.

-¡¿Cómo demonios terminé metido en esto?!

* * *

_Se los había prometido. Si bien me rompí la cabeza tratando de cuadrar las cosas y que fuera algo medianamente legible y entendible, les pido que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, que cualquier duda que tengan se aclarará. _

_En sí, me basé en Utena para hacer el fanfic, tendrá de todo, desde humor a drama (ya conocen mis fanfics) y también se puede considerar ésta historia como multipairing. A diferencia del Global Mpreg, en esta pueden pedirme parejas fuera de las conocidas, (un ejemplo: apesar de que ame y recontra ame el USAxUK y el Francia x Canada, también habrá FrxUK y otros). Aunque las parejas oficiales son las mismas que usé para el Global Mpreg. _

_Tengo de verdad muchas ganas de escribir ésto, ya que en sí junta las series que más amo que son Hetalia y Utena. Además de la temática de colegio, y los problemas que trae consigo. Espero les agrade y me dejen un review, que por cuestiones de tiempo y que me la pasaré siendo horriblemente explotada este año por el estudio, puede que éste y mis otros fics sean los últimos que escriba. Mas si tengo apoyo me sobran ganas, escribo un kintal de incoherencias ^^U_

_Hasta aquí, gracias por leer!_

_Feliz año 2010!  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Cap II:** Francis Vs Alfred. Alfred se entera de qué va "el juego" (como él le llama) por quedarse con Arthur. La escuela encierra más de un secreto, del cual el consejo estudiantil saben una mitad y los demás lo ignoran. _

_Me dejas review? T.T  
_


End file.
